Garden of sinner
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: "Era solo otra vida", pero, esta era la clave para encontrarse con la verdad tras la que buscaba...Este fic participa en la Actividad para promoción: "Frases de libros" para el foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas" y grupo en facebook
1. Prólogo

**Garden of Sinner**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray man © Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

"Era solo otra vida", pero, esta era la clave para encontrarse con la verdad tras la que buscaba...Este fic participa en la Actividad para promoción: "Frases de libros" para elforo "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Advertencia: Spoilers, muchas cosas que solo están a criterio del escritor.**

 **Tiempo: Universo Alternativo (UA)**

 **Book: The Bible**

 **Personaje: Cross Marian**

 **Palabras: 476 aprox.**

 **Frase: Génesis 6:5 (RVA 60-2006)**

 **Prólogo**

 **"** **Dios vio que la maldad del hombre era mucha en la tierra, y que toda tendencia de los pensamientos de su corazón era de continuo sólo al mal** **"**

Las volutas de humo se movían en el aire frente a su rostro, miró de soslayo al chico que se mecía sobre la cama en un vaivén de atras hacia adelante con ojos fijos en algún punto del tiempo en su memoria y de la que no salía el niño.

Cross sabía que este había gritado hasta que su garganta quedo en carne viva, su voz un graznido, su mano izquierda condenándolo a este mundo que le arrebató la posibilidad de una vida normal.

Por ello cuando lo encontró, supo que este chico con la marca roja de su brazo izquierdo e inmerso en el dolor sería útil para lo que deseaba.

Lo habia traído hasta la casa de la vieja madre, ya que el no tenía necesidad de un lugar donde dormir y además debía cobrarse el favor a la vieja.

Era codicioso,mujeriego y si deseaban describirlo: era un mal viviente, un demonio con rostro de ángel — _Como decían las damas en su cama_ —pero, a él le daba igual porque ligarse con un humano lo había traído hasta hoy.

— **¿Quieres esto?** —le preguntó, sabiendo que no respondería — **Quieres volver a verlo, ¿No es así?**

La leve reacción del pequeño cuerpo provocó en su interior una siniestra satisfacción de ver los ojos vacíos dirigirse hacia él con una chispa de esperanza en su rostro— _Tan ingenuo_ —que sólo provocaba usarlo para su deleite.

Realmente, este niño lo llevaría a su objetivo.

" _La tentación, llama a la puerta..¿Contestaras?"_

Vio como el chico de cabellos castaños se volvía hacia él, sus ojos tan ilusos le causaban molestia.

— **¿Ma-Mana?** —escucho ese nombre, que solo le causó mas repugnancia por la manipulación que el mismo reconoció cuando vio a aquel insulso.

Pero, este niño tenia potencial uno que utilizaría para encontrarlos y por fin deshacerse de la maldición de Jugdment.

— **Si, lo volverás a ver** —dijo con una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron y dejo expuesto a los pequeños ojos sus oscuras alas, los latidos de ese niño se desbocaron causándole gracia — **Debes aceptar esto.**

Extendió su mano y entre los guantes dejo ver una pequeña luz dorada que parecía una llama danzando, el chico extendió su mano sana.

— **Realmente, eres un estúpido** —dijo, entonces tomo su brazo izquierdo y con una sonrisa cínica dejando abiertas sus intenciones a los ojos del niño ingenuo.

Vio como la pequeña llama se desplazaba por el brazo quemando su alma, vio como su grito de dolor se perdía en el viento mientras su cabello se decoloraba al igual que sus ojos y las llamas marcaban en una terrible cicatriz su cara, para ver como se convulsionaba en el suelo y luego vetas de energía se avistaban en su piel.

— **Bienvenido a mi mundo** —murmuro, tomándolo del suelo y sonriendo, al ver al golem dorado que se posaba sobre el cuerpo del inconsciente niño.


	2. Frontera del vacío

**Garden of Sinner**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray man © Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

"Era solo otra vida", pero, esta era la clave para encontrarse con la verdad tras la que buscaba...Este fic participa en la Actividad para promoción: "Frases de libros" para elforo "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Advertencia: Spoilers, muchas cosas que solo están a criterio del escritor.**

 **Tiempo: Universo Alternativo (UA)**

 **Book: The Bible**

 **Personaje: Cross Marian y Allen Walker**

 **Palabras: 434 aprox.**

 **Frase: 2 Corintios 4:18 (RVA 60-2006)**

 **Fronteras del vacío**

 **"** **No fijando nosotros la vista en las cosas que se ven, sino en las que no se ven...** **"**

Sus pasos eran tan silenciosos como podían ser, sabía que él estaba observándolo— _Como si le respirara en la nuca_ — perseguir su presa, era tan común ahora como cuando quiso huir en esos tres años donde la sangre y la muerte eran pan de cada día, la tortura el postre hacia la locura, había hecho inevitable que el cediera a este tipo de vida.

El mundo estaba tan ciego e ignoraban lo que no querían ver y por ello, personas como él caían en la estupidez de creer en mentiras — _Como las que el caído le había hecho creer_ —y que ahora, lo obligaban a luchar con seres que nadie mas podía ver.

Incluso, cuando lo mencionó a otros solo era condenado al manicomio del que él oscuro enviado lo sacaba bajo una incesante tortura.

Allen Walker, ese era su nombre.

Pero, al final todo sentimiento de humanidad quedo en un pozo vacío y profundo, que ya no importaba realmente porque para poderse librar de las oscuras alas sibilantes detrás de él solo tenía que encontrar el origen de la oscuridad en ellas.

Estaba atado a un extraño objeto al que le conoció como Timcanpy, sus alas doradas y su cola en forma de llamas desde que había sido marcado su brazo, este se había oscurecido tatuando incluso su cuerpo.

Aun con el dolor, se habia encariñado con el pequeño golem.

Ese día, cuando aceptó el trato también conllevaba con el caído su mortalidad también su humanidad y normalidad quedo relegada al intercambio con su captor, rompiendo las fronteras.

Suspiro, agachado vio el movimiento de su objetivo abajo en la acera se dejo caer desde donde había esperado mientras extendía su mano hacia arriba y tim abría con su cola un circulo de luz de donde extendió su oscura mano, la frialdad que conocía se extendió en él.

— **Te encontré, basura** —murmuro cayendo frente a su objetivo, extendiendo su espada tan oscura como la noche.

Hizo un corte en horizontal, tan fino y exacto, vio como se llevaba la mano a la sangre que manaba del cuello, luego como su objetivo corría en la lluvia miro calle abajo y tal como había planeado estaban solos.

Sonrió, sabía que disfrutaría matando su objetivo porque al final de cuentas solo eran otra basura a eliminar y que terminaban usando a otros como él para sus propios fines.

Se levantó, estirándose miro al pequeño Golem volar cerca de su hombro y levantando la capucha para ocultar su anormal cicatriz, después de todo la moda del cabello blanco y los muertos vivientes tenía a muchos concentrados en ignorarlo.


	3. No hay nada

**Garden of Sinner**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray man © Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

"Era solo otra vida", pero, esta era la clave para encontrarse con la verdad tras la que buscaba...Este fic participa en la Actividad para promoción: "Frases de libros" para elforo "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas" para facebook

 **Advertencia: Spoilers, muchas cosas que solo están a criterio del escritor.**

 **Tiempo: Universo Alternativo (UA)**

 **Book: The Bible**

 **Personaje: Cross Marian y Allen Walker**

 **Palabras: 419 aprox.**

 **Frase: 1 Corintios 3:13 (RVA 60-2006)**

 **Nada esta oculto**

 **"** **La obra de cada uno será evidente, pues el día la dejará manifiesta..** **"**

El cielo dejó manifiesto su opinión con respecto a lo que la tierra padecía, el sabía eso y siendo sinceros, ¿No era esta la manera mas fácil de hacerlo?

Pero, solía pasar esto.

 _Un objetivo, observación, caza y captura, fin._

La lluvia incesante caía sobre la tierra, las calles en la ciudad iluminadas por leves faroles que dejaban ver las sombras de los pocos transeúntes a esas horas.

Él como cazador miraba a su presa moverse desesperada por escapar, los gritos habían sido ahogados por el sonido de los rayos y la lluvia dejándolos aislados del resto del mundo.

Era realmente una vieja ingenua, mientras se arrastraba huyendo de él y aunque se había tomado tiempo observando sus movimientos, uno a uno después de cada estocada con la espada al seguirla al huir por las calles, se estaba cansando.

Un ser humano, uno como los demás se vendía a la oscura codicia que terminaba engañando y llevando a una muerte segura a sus allegados.

— **Y bien, ¿Porque tardas tanto, estúpido aprendiz?** —escucho la voz de su molesto maestro, el hombre— _Ser sobrenatural con Síndrome Sádico y que disfrutaba torturarlo_ —pero, que se presentaba solo después que la sangre bañara sus pies, pero cuya voz era constante en sus oídos.

Muchos ocultaban en las sombras lo que hacían, pero para desgracia de los demás el era un Goel— _vengador de sangre_ —quien tenía una vista mas allá de lo normal, que odiaba porque él confirmaba con ello al objetivo.

La estela del oscuro era una constante, para encontrar la información que buscaba y que parecían un mito, uno al que por fin podía darle nombre: The Garden of Sinner.

Pero, todo no podía ser perfecto.

Por desgracia, hallar la entrada era una verdadera odisea y que por supuesto, sospechaba que el enviado lo llevaba a ser una carnada porque por mucho que quisiera pensar que eso era una buena persona — _La realidad era otra_ —por asi decirlo, era demasiado optimista con lo mas cercano o conocido por él.

Escuchó el grito ahogado de su víctima, algo no estaba bien y pudo ver al oscuro de pie sin las alas.

Eso solo significaba una cosa, corrió hasta llegar al cuerpo y ver allí a un pelirrojo quien con un golem rojo en el hombro miraba con una sonrisa al oscuro ángel.

— **Vaya, vaya ¿Que tenemos aquí?** —murmuro burlón, mirándolo a su maestro y a él — **Este es tu representante, ¿No caído?**

Por desgracia para Allen eso solo le daba mala espina.


	4. Caídos

**Garden of Sinner**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray man © Katsura Hoshino**

 **Summary:**

 **"Era solo otra vida", pero, esta era la clave para encontrarse con la verdad tras la que buscaba...Este fic participa en la Actividad para promoción: "Frases de libros" para el foro** **y grupo en** **facebook** **:** **"Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

 **Advertencia: Spoilers, muchas cosas que solo están a criterio del escritor.**

 **Tiempo: Universo Alternativo (UA)**

 **Book: The Bible**

 **Personaje: Cross Marian y Allen Walker**

 **Palabras:** **499** **aprox.**

 **Frase:** **Ezequiel** **1** **:** **11** **(RVA 60-2006)**

 **Caídos**

 **"** **Asi eran sus caras. Sus alas estaban extendidas hacia arriba...** **"**

Allen miró al suspicaz pelirrojo, al caído y en sentido inverso porque sus palabras no eran para tomarse a juego.

— **Se ve prometedor, aunque creo que él no sabe como es esto, ¿No?** —dijo el pelirrojo.

Vio al pelirrojo, vestía unos vaqueros negros con correas colgando a los lados y unos guantes en las manos escondidos sus brazos bajo la chaqueta, miro burlón cruzando sus brazos.

pero lo extraño no era el traje sino algo en su mirada y tenia una incómoda sensación de que en sus brazos había algo.

— **Ya has dejado a tus 7 víctimas para abrir la puerta, caido. Dime chico, ¿Quieres deshacerte de él?...** —dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa y señalando al caído que solo hacia desagradable verlo. Apreto los dientes y asintio— **Eres bienvenido, Allen Walker al Garden of sinner.**

La sangre burbujeo, entonces pudo ver como una puerta se alzaba tras el pelirrojo y en ella las espinas comenzaban a crecer con un símbolo en medio.

Uno cuyas letras eran una nana de música, vio como giraban siguiendo una melodía suave que narraba una historia extraña de un par de gemelos.

La puerta se abrió y el pelirrojo entro seguido por el caído que comenzó a arrastrarlo gracias al desgraciado lazo que forjó con él caído.

Apretó los dientes mientras el Golem dorado se posaba sobre su hombro, luego miró como al caído se replegaban sus alas extendidas.

Las plumas que cayeron, solo se mecían cayendo sobre un hermoso grupo de flores y el viento las arrastro para dejarlo ver un jardín lleno de hortensias azules, de pie en medio del jardín estaba el pelirrojo pero alrededor pudo ver a otros como él.

Pero, lo que lo perturbó no fueron esos chicos sino los caídos tras ellos cuyos rostros tenían esculpidos la muerte, el dolor e incluso la letal amenaza de pura agonía si se metían con ellos y eran tan adustos como su maestro.

Aunque pudo sentir la energía vibrar por el oscuro jardín, estaba determinado a terminar cualquier juego si se trataba de terminar su lazo con el caído.

— **¡Bien!** —palmeo el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa burlona dijo — **Ya que todos están aquí, puedo presentarme como es debido ante ustedes mi lords. Mi nombre es Lavi, el Bookman árbitro de este juego y ustedes son parte del juego, en el caso que ganen su lazo con su "Goel" también tener un deseo cualquiera que sea, por ello, los perdedores simplemente tendrán un premio de consolación. Por ahora, es momento de presentar quien abrirá el jardin uno de los maestros del clan.**

Vio como sus alas se extendieron hacia arriba, cuando el pelirrojo hizo una reverencia y en la luz de un portal abierto emergió una silueta pequeña.

Los otros jugadores miraron con recelo al mismo lugar y pudieron ver una chica de ojos azul oscuro, vestida de color rosa, con unos zapatos de plataforma junto al paraguas.

— **Bienvenidos, Goels** —dijo, con sus manos entrecruzadas y una sonrisa cínica — **Es hora de comenzar.**


	5. Espectáculo

**Garden of Sinner**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray man © Katsura Hoshino**

 **Summary:**

 **"Era solo otra vida", pero, esta era la clave para encontrarse con la verdad tras la que buscaba...Este fic participa en la Actividad para promoción: "Frases de libros" para el foro** **y grupo en** **facebook** **:** **"Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

 **Advertencia: Spoilers, muchas cosas que solo están a criterio del escritor.**

 **Tiempo: Universo Alternativo (UA)**

 **Book: The Bible**

 **Personaje** **s** **: Cross Marian y Allen Walker**

 **Palabras:** **635** **aprox.**

 **Frase:** **1 Samuel** **2** **:** **9** **(RVA 60-2006)**

 **Espectáculo**

 **"** **...Porque nadie triunfara por sus propias fuerzas** **"**

La chica ante ellos, vestía como una lolita gótica con una sonrisa y con zapatos con plataforma, esos no solían verse sino en chicas de instituto.

Luego vio como uno de los dos chicos que estaba con un caído, era un hombre de rostro oculto con una máscara de hierro y cuyo iris era blanco pero sus brazos parecían tornos.

El chico era un chino, el odio irradiaba de sus ojos y vio como se lanzaba contra esta en un puño que sostenía un cuchillo.

— **¡Esto es por Anita-sama!** —grito, su sed de sangre y la fuerza de sus puños parecían romper el aire.

« _Realmente es un estúpido_ » escuchó la voz de su maestro en su mente, vio como en cámara lenta ella daba un paso a un lado y ver como con una suave patada lo golpeaba en el abdomen para caer por el golpe contra las hortensias.

— **Por favor, enseñele modales a ese idiota** —dijo ella, pasando por encima y vio la sangre en el suelo sintió lastima por el hombre cuyo rostro estaba lleno con ira— **Si, este sigue con eso...es probable que muera rápidamente, no me importa su actitud suicida y mucho menos alimentar a las hortensias, pero sería tiempo perdido, ¿No caído?**

El hombre de oscuras alas, tomó al chico y lo arrastró hacia él.

— **Bien, damas y caballeros** —dijo ella, su rostro lleno de indiferencia le hacia sentir una mala espina y vio como se colocaba en medio de ellos, a su lado estaba el pelirrojo con sus manos quietas a su espalda.

Observó con cuidado la posición y pudo ver como se formaba un patrón ondulante de formas entre las hortensias que por alguna extraña razón parecía semejante a los símbolos de su caído.

« _Ah, hasta que por fin lo notaste_ » escuchó la voz de su maestro junto a una risa cínica y apretó los labios « _Si, ese símbolo es lo que crees...una atadura, un caído no puede atacar a uno de ellos y mucho menos dejar el lugar sin un Goel_ »

Allen era el único discípulo de Cross y el resto tenían dos o tres discípulos aunque no importaba la cantidad, sino quien sobreviviría.

Ella aplaudió y una luz bajo los pies de cada uno de ellos, los otros parecían desesperados porque los mantenían atados sin poder hacer nada contra los deseos de ella.

Era como si ellos creyeran que era su decisión, eran unos ingenuos.

Allen fijo sus ojos mientras descendía en la chica, al cerrar sus ojos dejando que el poder fluyera a través de él y que al abrir los ojos estaba en un mundo diferente donde las llamas lamían su casa, era un recuerdo de aquel fatídico día.

Su conexión con este lugar era única porque aquella noche cuando perdió todo sabia que él fue quien destrozó su vida y la de su padre.

Corrió para llegar solo a ver aquel hombre, vestía una túnica y sus ojos escondidos tras los lentes eran solo indicio de una maldad escondida pero no era a quien debía temer, no...

Apretó los labios, esto era un juego con sus recuerdos aquellos que no era consciente de tener y allí estaban, Allen entrecerro sus ojos para echarse a reír al ver al Cardenal alzarse entre las llamas.

— **Realmente, esto es una broma** —dijo el albino, sintió el poder fluir alrededor y apuntando al fantasma con sus dedos — **Soy el guardián del juicio, quien porta las armas de luz que otorgan misericordia y tu, no la mereces.**

El sonido del disparo, destruyó aquella ilusión pero no se dio cuenta de la imagen del caído que se trasponía a la de él y que sus dedos eran una arma histórica que ataba al caído.

Después de todo, él daría el mejor espectáculo para aquellos espectadores ocultos que los observaban.


	6. Reunión

**Serie Drabbles: Como un Padre**

 **Garden of Sinner**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Summary:**

 **"Era solo otra vida", pero, esta era la clave para encontrarse con la verdad tras la que buscaba...Este fic participa en el reto "Frases de libros" para la Weekly Magazine©Stormy Night Rain92.**

 **Advertencia: Spoilers, muchas cosas que solo están a criterio del escritor.**

 **Tiempo: Universo Alternativo (UA)**

 **Book: The Bible**

 **Personajes: Cross Marian y Allen Walker**

 **Palabras: 503 aprox.**

 **Frase: Salmos 82:6 (RVA 60-2006)**

 **Reunión**

 **"Yo os dije: Vosotros sois dioses…"**

En medio de un esplendido salón, tras abrirse las puertas la excéntrica chica vestida de lolita se encontraba frente a una mesa en donde estaban reunidos los otros como ella y a su lado siguiendo sus indicaciones el joven Lavi tomaba su puesto junto a uno de los maestros de la mesa.

Road Kamelot observo cómo estaban todos ellos, los miembros del Clan del Garden of Sinner que buscaban al primero de su clan y quien necesitaba un cuerpo, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla en medio de la mesa donde en varios paneles se dejaban ver a los Goels de los caídos.

En debate, cada prueba era elegida por cada una de sus habilidades desde que su primer maestro hizo un lazo con un humano hasta que este le mato y tomo su poder, pero el humano también fue destrozado por ese poder…la esencia de la vida había cobrado justicia.

Por ello, en vista de eso…decidieron crear el Garden of Sinner para atraer a los caídos que habían servido al humano y que cayeron en la trampa que los ató a esa condición pero que cuando se dieron cuenta para entrar hicieron un trato…a cambio de su libertad, el precio era una vida humana que aceptara su lazo.

Los caídos, sin saber habían tocado el punto del altísimo que los llevaba a ser dioses, hijos del eterno pero que estos lo hicieron de otra forma generando solo oscuridad que los ataba y ellos como lo que eran, la condición que buscó la humanidad mucho tiempo: Ellos la poseían…la inmortalidad.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el panel del único caído que podía decirse estuvo cerca de ellos: Cross Marian quien era extraño, por decirlo de alguna manera había escuchado que ese hombre fue alguna vez humano y su poder se acercaba mucho al de ellos…pero algo, en su tiempo como ser vivo/muerto lo llevo hasta este punto.

El caído cuyo rostro cubría con una máscara, durante 100 años había estado en busca de un humano con tal capacidad para soportar el peso de su lazo, los pocos que lo lograron no soportaron la oscuridad que conllevaba el caído y por fin lo había hecho, aunque tenía curiosidad por qué clase de humano era el que había traído solo esperaba que uno de ellos ganara para traer según la profecía nuevamente a su hermano en medio del jardín donde podían vivir tranquilamente.

— **¿Quién Rayos es ese humano?** —Comento la voz de Wisely con calma pero con interés, cuando se fijo en donde señalaba se encontró con el chico de Cross quien se veía en una escena tétrica de un incendio pero la imagen allí en medio de las llamas y luego la inusual demostración de poder que no se había visto nunca en sus juegos…Un humano usando el poder del caído.

— **No lo sé…** —Comenta Road con una sonrisa que se extiende en su rostro mientras se lleva un dedo a los labios con sus ojos dorados llenos de inteligencia— **Pero, se ve interesante, ¿No crees?**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Ciao a todos!**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Arrivederci chicos!**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **See you later! (*w*)/**

 **Arrivedercci minna!**

 **(°×°)/**


End file.
